narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gōkō Mizuchi
Prince Gōkō Mizuchi (虯敖廣, Mizuchi Gōkō) is the eldest son of Emperor Senzansho and elder brother of Tatsuō Mizuchi. He stands with his brother as a joint heir to the Toyotama Empire and the Mizuchi Clan. Groomed from a young age, Gōkō has taken serious initiative in order succeed his father in the most satisfactory way possible. As the eldest son, he holds himself to a high standard of responsibility and honor to represent the strength of the clan and prove his worthiness as a Dragon of the Empire. Despite his example, Gōkō’s younger brother Tatsuō indulges in the spoils that come with being royalty. This behavior, despised by the clan council, is surprisingly allowed by their father. Gōkō, however, finds his view aligned with the council elders; these opposing ideals increases the rift between him and his father and brother. Background Gōkō was born into the head family of the Mizuchi clan. As a Dragon of heaven's lineage, he was a perfect candidate for successor to his father. Essentially from birth, Gōkō was groomed as the obedient, tactical, and skilled heir that he was expected to be. His father noted that he had declared that a then unborn Gōkō would be heir to the Eastern Lands that Senzansho had then yet to conquer. As such, he was to be named Gōkō: the Dragon King of the East Sea. Along with guidance from his mother, Gōkō educated himself in social skills and martial arts. His father simply surveyed his progress, silently pleased by his son for proving his father right. In the climb of the Toyotama Empire’s expansion, Gōkō found himself with a younger brother. Tatsuō was his name given by their mother after their father's conquest of the Eastern Lands. Instead of becoming jealous, Gōkō sought what he could do to be a good example to his newborn brother. He would often offer to take care of him if his parents were busy. At only age 6, he was already caring for his brother and balancing his training. Once he reached eight years of age, he and Tatsuō were training side-by-side by order of his father. By this point, Tatsuō seemed like he was going to surpass Gōkō in skill. As such, the older Dragon pushed himself even harder to both improve and impress. Gōkō, reaching eleven years old, had finally began his true training in the sacred Kōryū martial style. As predicted by his father, Gōkō excelled in nearly all areas. One skill he struggled with was bujutsu. While completely understanding the philosophy and theories of battle tactics as well as the benefit of martial skills, he couldn't not yet grasp the ideology of real application of said techniques. Fortunately, his father seized this opportunity to show him just such application. With his father's invitation, Gōkō attended a war meeting to discuss the invasion of the lands north of the Toyotama Empire. Many of the advisors found it humorous that a child would be involved in martial affairs. However, they were shocked to discover his efficiency and detail in the strategies he offered. In the end, his battle strategies are agreed to be the most optimal to defeat their enemies. One year later, the Empire set themselves up for war— and by extension, success—and implemented their strategy. The early morning invasion went smoothly with the Emperor and his sons leading the force. The major strongholds in the northern territory fell one after the other, quickly crippling its strength. The genius of Gōkō's military was truly realized when he led his own battalion to victory at the Northern Lands’s capital. Although doubted at first, Gōkō astounded his subordinates through both his skill and leadership. Under his command, casualties were near zero (the only ones being minor injuries from skirmishes). Within five months, the Toyotama Empire had captured the Northern Lands. Gōkō received critical acclaim for his victories. Along with the praise, he gained an understanding of bujutsu in the war. As such, his father deemed him a ruler of the Northern Lands as well as the Eastern Lands. Appearance Personality Synopsis Two Great Dragons The Ashes of Victory Abilities Yahata Kōryū Nature Transformation Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception :